Never Deserve
by Chocochino
Summary: Saat kau melakukan kesalahan, nurani akan memperingatkanmu. Saat semua terlambat, dia akan menyakitimu. Warning inside. Angst failed. RnR, don't like don't read


**A/N_: _**Cerita ini gue buat karena iseng aja. Tapi 'Burned Wings' tetep lanjut kok. RnR yaw!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Bodoh.<em>

_Apa yang elo lakuin, itu semua bodoh._

_Percuma kalo elo mau minta maaf, semua udah telat._

_Yang elo bisa lakuin sekarang cuma nangis dan ngarep dia akan kembali._

_Tapi itu nggak ada artinya._

Nurani memang dapat mencegahmu untuk berbuat jahat, namun saat semua terlambat, dia akan menjadi rasa sakitmu yang terbesar.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning and Disclaimer: <strong>

_The Chronicles of Narnia incl. casts _©_ C.S Lewis _

_Inspirated by 'What the Past Can Do to You' _© _eyefucker_

_All the words and nearly the plot in this story _©_ AngelaBlue_

_Angst failed, chara death, rated T for secure, no slash no incest, typos, Golden Age time, after LWW, family/tragedy/angst (__ngarep), OOC, RnR, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

* * *

><p>Saat itu malam hari, dan bulan purnama tersenyum. Tapi siapa yang tahu dia tersenyum bahagia ataupun sedih?<p>

Kau menatapnya sekilas sebelum menatap adikmu lagi. Dia baru saja melihat daftar pe perangan yang sudah terjadi selama kalian memerintah Narnia, dan berkata kalau sebenarnya perang-perang itu bisa dihindari kalau kau mengijinkannya berdiplomasi dengan negara yang akan memerangi Narnia. Sebenarnya sambil terkikik, niatnya hanya bercanda.

"Itu kan jelas-jelas lebih baik daripada langsung menyiapkan tentara seperti yang selalu kau lakukan, Pete."

Kau tersindir. "Nggak usah ngatur-ngatur gue deh."

"Eh, ada yang kesindir. Aslan nggak bakalan suka tuh sikap mudah tersungging... eh, tersinggung kayak gitu! Bisa-bisa tiap hari perang terus deh!"

Kali ini kau benar-benar marah.

Kalian bertengkar hebat. Sampai kemarahan terlalu menguasaimu dan mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kau tidak katakan.

"Elo nggak punya hak buat ngatur-ngatur gue! Elo cuma pengkhianat Narnia, bodoh!"

Adikmu terdiam. Kau merasa menang.

"Pe... pengkhianat... Narnia?"

"Iya. Apa elo udah lupa tentang hubungan elo sama Jadis, hah?"

Edmund tambah pucat, tapi kau meneruskan kata-kata sinismu.

"Mestinya, elo yang mati di Stone Table! Bukan Aslan! Elo, kayaknya, nggak pantes deh buat digantiin Aslan!"

Dia menatapmu dalam, penuh kesedihan.

"Apalagi buat jadi raja, nggak pantes banget! Elo nyadar itu kan? Gue malu punya adek pengkhianat kayak elo!"

Kau nggak bermaksud benar-benar berkata seperti itu, tapi jelas adikmu merasa begitu. Dia nggak nangis, nggak sama sekali. Dia hanya berjalan pergi. Elo nyoba tahan, iseng aja.

"Kenapa? Bukannya elo benci sama gue?"

Dia bicara dengan nada dingin dan serak. Kau sadar kau berhasil ngalahin dia dalam debat kali ini. Kau melepaskan tanganmu dari bahunya dan ikutan pergi juga.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Edmund bangun agak terlambat dan sarapan dengan mata merah, rambut acak-acakan, dan tampang orang yang baru dikasih vonis hukuman mati. Kau tahu tampang seperti ini selalu ada kalau adikmu bermimpi buruk lagi. Mungkin itu karena ucapanmu semalam. Kau ingin meminta maaf, tapi mengingat pertengkaran kemarin malam kau terdiam saja.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Minta maaflah<em>

* * *

><p>Kau menggeleng sedikit. Nuranimu bicara dan memberontak tapi kau mencoba menatap makananmu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sebelum semua terlambat.<em>

* * *

><p>Kau mengabaikannya dan menatap Edmund lagi. Lalu menggeleng lagi.<p>

Susan bicara denganmu setelah sarapan.

"Edmund kenapa sih? Elo tau kenapa dia gitu?"

"Mimpi buruk lagi kali."

Bukan kebiasaanmu untuk bicara seperti itu. Biasanya kalau Edmund habis bermimpi buruk, kau akan bertanya ada apa. Tapi kali ini, kau membiarkannya. Susan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kau mengabaikannya.

Edmund menghampirimu. "Peter..."

Kau sendiri?

* * *

><p><em>Maafin dia...<em>

* * *

><p>Adikmu mau meminta maaf, tapi kau malah mengebaskan tangannya dari punggungmu, menatapnya kejam, dan berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkannya di belakang.<p>

Latihan hari ini... bukan! Keseluruhan hari ini di Cair Paravel benar-benar kacau, dan itu hanya karena pertengkaranmu dan Edmund.

* * *

><p>Makan malam, adikmu menghilang. Nggak ada kabarnya. Dia sama sekali nggak ikut makan bersama sekeluarga ataupun menyuruh salah satu <em>faun <em>untuk mengantarkan makanan nya ke kamar. Kau terlihat biasa saja, sementara Lucy khawatir mengenai Edmund.

* * *

><p><em>Adikmu ke mana?<em>

_Cari dia, minta maaflah._

_Kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, kau akan menyesal._

* * *

><p>Firasatmu menyetujui nuranimu. Kau berniat meminta maaf, setelah selesai makan. Kau masih kesal padanya setelah yang kemarin itu.<p>

Dan saat kau mencarinya ke kamarnya, dia nggak ada. Kau nggak berniat memasuki kamarnya, hanya berdiri di depan pintu, lalu pergi lagi.

* * *

><p>Lucy dan Susan menggedor pintu kamarmu dan langsung menerobos masuk. Mereka sepertinya akan menangis.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanyamu heran.

Mereka berdua menangis. Lucy memelukmu erat.

"Sebenernya ada apa? Tolong bilang!"

Lucy menangis hebat, kau bertanya pada Susan.

"Su, ada apa sih? Elo sama Lucy sebenernya kenapa?"

Kau kebingungan, nggak ngerti apa yang terjadi. Entah mengapa firasatmu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dan pikiranmu mengarah ke Edmund.

"Apa... apa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Edmund?"

Susan, yang sudah menenangkan diri, bicara padamu.

"Ed... Edmund... ditemukan..."

"Ditemukan apa?"

"... ditemukan tewas di Aslan's How... dengan luka tusuk yang mirip dengan yang dia dapat di Beruna..."

* * *

><p>Kau nggak mempercayai pendengaranmu.<p>

Edmund...

Adikmu itu tewas?

Jadis seperti tersenyum padamu, sebuah senyuman yang menyindir.

_Aku telah mendapatkan adikmu, Peter... sayang kau kali ini nggak akan bisa menyela matkannya atau bahkan menghiburnya... kau yang membawanya ke sini..._

* * *

><p><em>Kau membunuh adikmu<em>

* * *

><p>"Apa? Apa yang kau maksud?" kau bergumam dalam hati.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kau membunuh jiwanya, semangatnya.<em>

_Apa kau lupa apa yang kau katakan padanya semalam?_

* * *

><p>Kau terkesiap. "Pengkhianat Narnia..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sudah beberapa tahun, tapi luka itu masih ada.<em>

_Dia masih ketakutan._

_Ingat berapa tahun kau habiskan untuk mendorongnya memiliki semangat hidup?_

_Ingat berapa sering dia bermimpi buruk?_

_Bukan salahnya, kalau pertama kali ke Narnia dan dia bertemu dengan Jadis, bukan salahnya._

_Tapi itu salahmu kalau kau membuatnya percaya itu adalah salah Ed bertemu dengan Jadis dan tergiur sampai menjadi pengkhianat._

_Dia nggak ingin menjadi pengkhianat, Peter._

_Dia masih belum pulih sepenuhnya._

_Dan kau udah menghancurkannya dalam waktu sehari, membunuh semangat hidupnya._

_Apa kau lupa, kaki yang patah lebih mudah sembuh daripada hati yang patah?_

* * *

><p>"Gue..."<p>

Kau bergumam nggak jelas. Rasa bersalah mulai terbersit dalam hatimu.

"...pembunuh..."

* * *

><p><em>Ya.<em>

_Membunuh jiwa adikmu, membuatnya merasa nggak berarti._

_Kalo pada akhirnya elo bakal bicara kayak gini, buat apa elo nyemangatin Edmund supaya dia nggak bermimpi buruk lagi?_

* * *

><p>"Sialan..."<p>

Kau menatap adik-adikmu. Mereka seperti kehabisan stok air mata, sementara kau terus menahannya.

Rasanya?

Seperti serangan asma mendadak.

Seperti kau ingin menangis, sudah menahan air di kelopak mata, tapi nggak mau keluar.

Seperti kau mengalami serangan jantung mendadak, namun nggak pernah mau berhenti menekan dadamu begitu kuat sampai kau ingin berteriak melepaskannya. Lebih keras dari detak jantung orang yang jatuh cinta ataupun terjun bebas ke laut. Rasanya sakit dan membuat nafasmu terasa sangat sulit untuk diambil.

Saat itu, kau merasa sangat bodoh.

Nggak ada kakak yang akan membuat mental adiknya _down _sampai dia kehilangan semngat hidupnya dan memutuskan untuk mati sesuai dengan yang kau katakan. Kakak kayak gitu cocoknya bukan dipanggil kakak, tapi dipanggil pembunuh. Cocok banget sama kamu.

Kau merasa menyesal. Seharusnya namamu bukan Raja Peter yang Agung, tapi Peter sang Tanpa Hati.

Susan dan Lucy udah menghilang dari kamarmu, sementara dari tadi kau terdiam dengan jantungmu yang berdetak terlalu keras. Melihat benda-benda di sekitar tempat tidurmu membuat kau mengobrak-abrik dan menghancurkannya,

karena kau nggak bisa menghancurkan pelaku sebenarnya, yaitu dirimu sendiri.

Demi memuaskan hasrat untuk melukai dirimu sendiri, kau memukul-mukulkan kepalamu ke pintu. Rasanya sakit, tapi masih belum menyaingi rasa sakit di hatimu karena kematian Edmund.

Adikmu. Sahabatmu. Rekan kerjamu. Keluargamu. Yang baru kau bunuh.

Kau baru ingat kalau kau pernah disuruh untuk menjaga adik-adikmu selama pergi ke rumah Profesor Kirke sebelum kau meninggalkan ibumu naik kereta menuju tempat pengungsian sementara sampai perang berakhir.

Sial. Kau baru ingat kalau kau sudah melanggar janji itu.

Kau belum bisa menangis. Belum. Entah mengapa, air mata yang seharusnya ada itu belum mau tergenang, apalagi tertumpah. Jantungmu menekan dadamu semakin kuat, membuatmu kesakitan.

Kau mengingat Aslan yang menjadikanmu penguasa tertinggi seluruh Narnia. Apa penguasa Narnia akan berbuat sekejam ini? Kau semakin sesak mengingatnya. Kau merasa telah melakukan dosa yang begitu besar pada Singa Agung yang pantas mengusirmu keluar dari tempat ini, bahkan menghukum mati.

Kau mengingat Perang Beruna, saat Edmund memecahkan tongkat es Jadis dan membuatnya tertusuk di perutnya, hanya untuk mencegahmu berubah menjadi batu. Beberapa kali dengan kemampuannya berdiplomasi, kau tak perlu mempimpin pasukanmu untuk berperang, sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu terbunuh kapan saja.

Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu berulang kali, dan ini balasanmu untuknya?

Dadamu terus semakin sesak. Bawaan untuk menangis semakin kuat, namun nggak ada tanda kau akan melakukannya.

Yang kau lakukan adalah berjalan keluar kamar dengan keadaan yang berantakan parah tanpa mata merah seperti adik-adikmu yang lain.

Dan hal pertama yang kau lihat adalah Edmund, yang terlihat sangat tenang, seperti sedang tertidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah. Tapi mukanya pucat seperti saat-saat sebelum Lucy memberi ramuan penyembuhnya kepada Edmund di Beruna.

Beruna. Membuatmu tambah sesak saja.

Melihat wajahnya yang memancarkan kebijakan dan ketenangan itu, kau tertawa getir. Dalam setiap kondisi, Ed selalu bisa menenangkanmu, bahkan setelah dia nggak ada.

Kau mendekat. Tangannya terasa dingin. Bahkan mungkin salju di masa Jadis memerintah lebih hangat daripada tangan Edmund sekarang.

Di kepalan tangannya yang ingin kau buka dan genggam, ada secarik kertas.

_Gue emang pengkhianat. Maaf._

Dia ingin minta maaf. Ingin berbaikan. Dan kau malah mengabaikannya, meninggalkannya begitu saja. Semakin kau ingat hal-hal tentang , semakin dadamu terasa sakit.

Kau memeluknya, mendekatkan wajahmu ke jantungnya yang nggak berdetak lagi, kontras dengan dadamu yang terasa semakin sakit. Rasanya kalau kau mengingat satu kenangan lagi tentang Edmund yang menyindirmu, jantungmu akan meledak.

* * *

><p><em>Jadi, kakak brengsek, udah puas?<em>

_Sakit ya?_

_Kayaknya perasaan Edmund lebih sakit daripada elo._

_Udah nyesel, Raja Peter yang Agung?_

_Tapi kalo menurut gue, elo nggak pantes dipanggil kayak gitu._

* * *

><p>"Maafin gue, Ed," kau berbisik.<p>

"Gue harap elo hidup lagi..."

* * *

><p><em>Bodoh.<em>

_Apa yang elo lakuin, itu semua bodoh._

_Percuma kalo elo mau minta maaf, semua udah telat._

_Yang elo bisa lakuin sekarang cuma nangis dan ngarep dia akan kembali._

_Tapi itu nggak ada artinya._

* * *

><p>"Gue kakak terbodoh di dunia yang nggak pantes buat elo..."<p>

"...dan sialnya elo nggak akan kembali..."

"...maaf kalo gue telat buat minta maaf..."

* * *

><p><em>Kalau elo mau mendengarkan, mungkin hasilnya nggak akan kayak gini.<em>

* * *

><p>Saat adikmu, Edmund, meninggal karena kau <em>membunuhnya<em>, kau nggak menangis seperti yang lain. Tapi lebam di keningmu, kesedihan di matamu, dan sesak di dadamu, sudah cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau kehilangannya.

***TAMAT...?***

**A/N: **RnR please! Right now! Makasih udah baca cerpen second-persong-POV gue badewei. Kalo ada yang kurang, review dan kritik ya!


End file.
